Silencio
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Hinata es una princesa comprometida y Naruto un rey enamorado de ella, ambos demostraran su amor al borde de una guerra en el silencio de una habitacion. NaruHina resumen kk xD


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Silencio"**

* * *

La música sonaba detrás de la puerta grande y gruesa, los reyes jugaban con la diplomacia, las princesas a los príncipes ignoraban, mientras ellos se esforzaban por encontrar a la dama indicada, pobres príncipes desdichados, la mejor princesa la tenía el, contra la gran mesa de guerra recostada, soltando gemidos queditos, abrazándose a su cadera.

Sabía muy bien que su dama estaba comprometida, le repudiaba que no fuera con él, después de todo era solo un rey en ascenso de una isla pequeña, nada que a Hiashi le pareciera importante para un trato hacer.

La había conocido dos años atrás, cuándo apenas tenían 16, cuando eran dos príncipes con sueños, sin obligaciones más allá de lo común. Cuándo de alguna forma, eran libres aun.

Hinata es tan hermosa, tan perfecta y delicada, la divinidad en la tierra y de él estaba enamorada, mientras él la amaba y la deseaba con todo su ser, mientras añoraba hacerla su reina, su mujer.

No pudo evitar enamorarse, eran dos príncipes así que aquello estaba bien, Hiashi lo aceptaba, no había problema aquélla vez, sólo una visita lejana bastó para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

El príncipe segundo, Sasuke Uchiha de Alastir, arribó una tarde de verano, con joyas y regalos, ofreciendo un tratado, el centro portuario secundario que tanto el reinado de Hyuga había deseado, a cambio solo pedía, desposar a una princesa, Hinata de Valty.

Fueron separados por una ambición, por el deseo de más poder, de dinero para el rey, mientras el pueblo apenas y se mantiene en pie.

Hinata fue comprometida a la fuerza, mientras ignoraban su rechazo al príncipe Alastes, obligada a alejarse de Naruto, rey de Milkem.

Naruto era ya un rey, amado por su pueblo en constante crecimiento, obteniendo mas riquezas cada vez, convirtiéndose en una gran potencia, pero a pesar de todo, para Hiashi Hyuga no era suficiente esta vez.

Cuatro meses antes de su compromiso con Sasuke, la había hecho su mujer, estando seguros que ellos dos se iban a comprometer, las cosas sin duda no resultaron del todo bien, Hinata sería desposada ahora, dentro de un mes.

Una princesa que era impura, sería regresada a su padre y la guerra comenzaría en breve, esperaba que antes de eso, pudiera llevársela como reina de Milkem.

Su pueblo la amaba, sabían desde que Naruto era solo un príncipe, cuanto es que ellos se amaban, se vieron tristes por su rey, cuándo ella fue comprometida con Sasuke, pero se hizo más grande su cariño hacía la nombrada, reina destinada de Milkem, la señora de la isla dorada.

Hinata sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, entregarse al rey prohibido por su padre, mientras su prometido esperaba por ella para un baile, aun sabiendo lo que hacía, no se sentía culpable, tan solo plena y liberada, mientras aquél bello hombre entre sus piernas se encontraba.

Podía sentirlo duro y firme, hambriento de su carne, hundido en el pecado mientras su cadera golpeaba con fuerza contra sus piernas expuestas. La sensación de peligro de poder ser encontrados le hacía delirar, llorar entre gemidos y rogar por más, aruñar la espalda dorada que se tensaba con cada estocada.

Tan peligroso y delicioso.

Naruto se mordía los labios con fuerza, evitando gruñir con fiereza, Hinata era tan deliciosa y pequeña, dotada de perfección desde la concepción, moldeada para ser amada por él, destinada a ser su mujer.

La besaba con hambre de más, hundiéndose entre los pliegues calientes, bañando su miembro en la delicada y deliciosa humedad, disfrutando del pecado que suponía tenerla, planeando la manera de hacerla su reina, de quedarse con ella. De verla feliz.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Hinata y unos pasos se escucharon a la lejanía, Naruto le cubrió con un beso los labios mientras continuaba con su osadía, moviéndose profundo y con fuerza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas correrse dentro de ella y procrear descendencia.

Aprisionó entre sus dedos los pezones erectos, la sintió gimotear y delirar entre besos, la recostó sobre la mesa de guerra, penetrándola con mayor fuerza, viéndola retorcerse entre sus brazos por el deseo, por el placer que suponía hacerse el amor al borde de ser descubiertos.

Recorrió con sus labios hambrientos, la clavícula y el delicado cuello, llegó hasta los montes cremosos y atrapó entre sus dientes los botones rosados, haciéndolos un mar de sensaciones, arrebatándole a la fuerza, toda la cordura que de momento pudiese poseer.

Se enterró con fiereza en sus carnes, temblando por los espasmos que en el interior estrecho comenzaban a crecer, apretándole con fuerza en un llamado silencioso a poseerle una y otra vez, a arremeterle con fuerza llevándole a un viaje por el cielo, tocando con sus dedos, la cúspide del ansiado placer.

Acallaron sus gemidos entre besos profundos y húmedos, el rubio derramando su esencia en la entrada de su mujer, marcándola por siempre como su reina y mujer.

Sus piernas temblaron en tanto ella le rasgaba la espalda y los brazos, se vacío en su interior, y le juró al oído su amor, acariciando con sus manos, la cabeza de su amada que intentaba regular su agitada respiración.

Hinata bajó cuándo estuvo más tranquila, se recostó de la gran mesa dando la espalda al Uzumaki, trataba entre prisas, alisar su faldón, arreglar su cabellera y ponerse el corsé, pero las intenciones de su amante, no eran tan simples, él por su parte, le separó las piernas, dejando una vista indiscreta hasta la parte íntima de ella, se acercó con lentitud u se introdujo en su interior, haciéndola gemir y apretar sus pechos con pasión.

Era tarde, la fiesta pronto acabaría, si alguien los pillaba estarían en problemas, pero no importaba mucho ahora que las flotas se preparaban, provenientes de Milkem, como aliado principal, arribaría Derten, para reclamarle como reina y señora de la creciente isla Milkem.

Un quejido salió de sus labios, llena de felicidad y placer, viviendo con pasión el amor entregado por su rey.

—Shhh~ -le susurró al oído Naruto, con voz gruesa y la lengua rasposa torturando su lóbulo-, haz silencio mientras te hago el amor.

Hinata no respondió, tan solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por él, amaba estar entre sus brazos sin importar si era en una cama, gritando con libertad, o en el oscuro silencio de un cuarto, implorando no ser pillados, mientras Naruto le hacía enloquecer con cada orgasmo.


End file.
